Withered Moon (Old)
by Rielin
Summary: The moon is crying sadly. The moon is smiling sadly. The moon withers away, leaving traces of flowers behind. [OLD VERSION] Will rewrite this story with a new plot but with a similar setting.
1. 一

※ This is a Korean Historial/Romance fan fiction. There may be multiple information that aren't familiar.  
※ Information about korean historical items, settings, etc at the bottom. -I recommend reading that before the story.

* * *

 **Withered Moon**  
― _iReii_

 _"The moon is crying sadly. The moon is smiling sadly.  
The moon withers away, leaving traces of flowers behind."_

* * *

 **一**

Dreams are withered away. Family is withered away. And so is her identity. Who is she, she questions her own existence, perhaps the moon high above the sky knows. She asks every night, yet only a silence is whispered back. The snow gently falls from the branch above her head and lands on top of her tangled hair.

 _Whenever there is sorrow, the moon gracefully shines upon you. Be the flower of the night sky._

The same words echoes into her mind every night as she glanced upon the flowers of the night sky― stars. Mother, the one who left unforgettable pain behind, the one who left unforgettable love behind, she is gone. Maid― the title that was given to her as her mother breathed her last breath. She now serves the royalty of the Joseon empire.

"Get a move on!"

Her senses rushed back to her mind when she heard another maid from behind her yelled at her. Aisha glanced down, her hands were gripped tightly onto the wooden basket before her, princess's clothes were packed on top of one another and the scent of freshly cleaned clothes wafted into her nose. Indeed, a terrible nightmare has passed and it somewhat still exists to this day, mistreatment. The reason behind all the mistreatment could possibly because she's an orphan, that she only became a maid so she can take advantage of living in the palace. However, those harsh words never scarred the innocent female's pure soul. Perhaps because she faced incomparable pains previously, and that's the reason why Aisha is ever so grateful for being given a second chance in life― life inside the empire.

"Hey you,"

As soon as Aisha placed the wooden basket on top of a table to take a quick rest, her name― no, not even her name― was addressed, however Aisha knew the Sanggung was calling on her. Perhaps because Aisha is the only person who is addressed by "Hey you" instead of an actual name. She would think to herself at some times, does she even know my name?

"There's an errand I have to do, but I'm busy with other stuffs. So you'd have to do it,"

Not even a request, a firm statement. The Sanggung handed an unknown item wrapped around in a silk that consisted of soft blue color embroiled with patterns of golden and pink flower, which was tied off as a knot on the top. Without even giving Aisha a quick glance, the Sanggung placed the item on top of the table, next to the wooden basket she just placed. Without a single sigh or a mumble, the innocent female grabbed the unknown item.

"Deliver to the herbalist in the next village,"

With those words, Sanggung walked outside of the room. Aisha silently glanced at the door the Sanggung just passed through, then without a word, Aisha walked outside as well.

Next village― she would have to cross the forest that's placed in between the empire and the village. The village consists of citizens, innocent and sinful, rich and poor, just anyone that wasn't part of the royal court, including the herbalist Aisha has to deliver the unknown item to. The mage left the empire without a complaint.

The dirt was dense, perhaps because of so many citizens and royal courts traveling back and forth the same road. The wind was swirling through as it fluttered the leaves locked on a branch above Aisha's head. Her violet locks, which was tied up on a low ponytail was also moving to and fro. A gentle smile played on her thin lips as her cheeks flushed a slightly pink hue. Being part of the environment in the most natural way was one of the things she absolutely cherished, however it wasn't something that was granted at often times.

Then she heard a rustling noise from nearby. Her head jolted back toward the source of the sound, toward the bush located not too far away from her. Suddenly, a hint of sweat trickled down her back as her violet eyes was shaken with fear. _A bear?_ She thought to herself, then came another rustling noise. Before she could actually take a glance of the mysterious animal inside the bush, her feet was already pounding violently and swiftly on the dirt before her. Her breaths became shallow, yet the adrenaline was pumping through her bloodstreams. This situation is definitely fight―or―flight, and Aisha choice the flight within a matter of a second.

* * *

BGM **The Second Moon ―** **달빛이 흐른다** **/ Moonlight Drawn By Clouds OST / Special BGM  
** _on Youtube_

》

"Whoa!"

The sound of a horse forcefully pounding on the ground and the sound of horse's cry rang into her ear, as well as a young male's surprised yell. Due to her fast running it was difficult to make her legs come to a halt, and instead, she stumbled after tripping from an unseen tree root.

"N― No!"

She yelled out, but it was too late. The unknown item that was wrapped around carefully with silk was thrown out of her hand as it tumbled out, and the silk unwrapped itself, revealing the mysterious item. A mysterious herb laid itself on top of the silk, fortunately it wasn't dropped to the dirt. Aisha let out a sigh of relief as she tried to raise herself from the ground, but the mysterious man's palm was placed in front of her. She glanced up and realized he wasn't even staring at her, his glance was toward the mysterious herb spread across on the ground. Just when Aisha grabbed the man's hand, the grip was released as he rushed over to the herb on the ground.

"Western herb…?"

Her balance was toward his hand that was grabbing on her slender fingers, yet the balance was lost when he decided to release his grip.

"Wha― What the heck!" She yelled out as she clumsily tumbled on the dirt once again. However, the male did not even give her another single glance, instead, he was carefully examining the herb.

"Where did you get this,"

The male questioned, no― not questioned, it was a demanding statement. Aisha frowned her eyebrows with ridiculed laugh. Then she narrowed her eyes as she carefully examined the male in front of her; he was wearing gatkkeun on top of his head, and an elegant burgundy colored gugunbok.

"Soldier…?" She whispered to herself as she raised herself up while trying to maintain her lost balance.

"I asked, where did you get this," The male repeated himself, yet Aisha was offended by his demand.

 _Fight or flight?  
_ _Fight._

"How would I know?" She replied back with a sharp tone filled with annoyance, and with those witty question, the male jolted his back to match his crimson eyes with her violet ones. His eyebrows were frowning with vexation, and without another word, he raised himself up while holding onto the mysterious herbs placed on top of the soft, blue silk.

"Answer me,"

He said with a firm voice, and once again, Aisha had to puff out a ridiculed laugh. He glanced back at her and replied back with his own ridiculed laugh,

"Did you just―" He said,

"Yeah. Anyway, it's not yours so give it back," She interrupted his question and reached forward, but the male has already hid the herb behind his back before she could grab onto the silk. She lifted her eyebrows in irritated confusion, but the male slyly smiled and replied,

"If you don't reply, I will have to take you as a hostage,"

"For what?!"

"This is a western herb, a rare one― and for an ordinary maid... like you to have a such precious item, the government would have to question you,"

"Western herb…?!"

Indeed she was confused. She didn't even have the knowledge that the item inside the silk is a herb, and to find out that herb is a rare western herb, it felt as if her heart was crumbled into pieces.

"Sir.. Sir…. First of all, I had no idea what was inside…" Aisha smiled nervously as she slowly but mischievously reached her fingers out toward the silk, yet the soldier was sharp, he quickly hid the herb away from her fingers. Aisha sighed heavily as she slumped her shoulders down, then continued,

"I really had no idea what was in it. I was just doing an errand for a fellow maid, and she told me I have to deliver that to some herbalist in the village,"

Although she've never even met this solider, she didn't wanted to cause any trouble regarding governmental issues over a mysterious herb, therefore she blurted out the whole truth― a truth that didn't even had to be hidden, yet she didn't wanted to give in to the arrogant soldier standing before her. Yet she finally realized that it was no use. She glanced up, and he was giving her an amused look with one end of his lips lifted up. Then Aisha realized, that his hand that were gripping onto the silk that was tied off with a knot, was placed in front of him, and without a hesitance, she reached forward and snatched the silk away from him.

"Aha―!"

She yelled out with pride, but suddenly heard the sound of a thud, which was followed with the sound of horse crying. Aisha turned around, and realized that she had hit the horse that was behind her with the knuckles of her hand, and the horse ran away with a cry. With gaped lips and bewildered eyes, she slowly turned her head toward the soldier, who was glancing furiously down at her.

"I― I didn't mean to! I apologize, sir!" Aisha rubbed her fingers that weren't holding onto the silk together as she cried with plea. She glanced down, scared of the action the soldier will perform on her for punishment. Yet, there wasn't anything. Aisha slowly opened her eyelids, her violet eyes glistening with hint of fear, yet there was also a hint of confusion. She glanced up and realized the soldier's expression was hollow; he was expressionless.

"Lead me to the herbalist,"

"Huh?"

"I will have to follow you, to find about that herb,"

Aisha tilted her head to the side in confusion as she glanced down toward the ground. Then she broke out laughing with nervousness.

"Haha… I― I have no idea where this village is…."

"..."

She scratched the side of her head with embarrassment. Although she was somewhat courageous enough to walk out of the empire holding onto the silk, she have now realized that she doesn't know what road takes her to the village. The forest consisted of many dirt roads, roads that are used frequently, and she had no idea which one leads to the village.

With a sigh, the soldier took the lead as Aisha trailed along, her cheeks were flushing red with embarrassment as she fanned her face down with her fingers.

* * *

》

"Huh? This is just an antidote for laceration,"

"Ha! Western herb my ass!"

The two― soldier and the maid― successfully arrived the herbalist's residence and to both of their surprise and Aisha's pride, the herbalist acknowledged the mysterious herb as a regular, common antidote.

"I mean, because of the season this herb could change color…." The herbalist trailed off as he handed the herb back to the soldier, then as soon as their eyes met, the herbalist's eyes suddenly widened with shock. Aftering seeing his reaction, the soldier said nothing except shook his head in discouragement, and the herbalist slowly nodded, his mouth was still being left to gape in shock. However, Aisha haven't seen their reactions at all, her view was too busy glancing around the residence. She haven't been at the folk village for years, and to be back in a village that somewhat resembles her birthplace left her in melancholy.

"Let's leave,"

The soldier said as he grabbed Aisha by her elbow and dragged her outside. Aisha started to laugh mischievously after seeing his sulky face.

"Quiet,"

He demanded but after hearing his words, her mischievous laugh turned into a burst of laughter. Wiping off a drop of tear that rolled down her cheeks due to continuous laughter, she glanced up. Indeed the soldier was mad, he was rolling his eyes as his expression was nothing but sulky.

"Haha.. I'll stop, I'm done. Anyway… Mr. Soldier, what is your name?"

Aisha questioned the man after realizing that he might not be a bad person at all, he was just simply obeying the rightful actions.

"You, which part of the palace do you serve,"

Ignoring her question, the soldier asked Aisha reluctantly as he glanced around the village.

"I― I… the princess's quarters,"

 _Is he a high rank that can just bring me to wherever? He's able to roam around inside the empire?_ Aisha wondered to herself with curiosity as the soldier continued to glance around, then decided to make a decision and said,

"Let us go,"

"It's only because I'm a lost bird…."

Aisha murmured to herself and fortunately to her soul, the soldier did not hear her over the village. Before she enter the forest, she took a quick glance around the village once more. Little children skipped around the tiny roads with a bright smile across their face, there was group of men swearing and laughing at their own jokes while they drank liquor.

"Rice cakes! Buy your rice cakes!"

And the smell of sweet rice cakes wafted into Aisha's nose as she glanced over at a old woman holding a basket of rice cakes.

A gentle smile automatically appeared on Aisha's face unconsciously, and the soldier seemed to notice her light happiness. As he stared at her, there was the slightest hint of a smile across his lips.

* * *

》

"I guess… I have to thank you for showing the way…" Aisha trailed off as she was embarrassed to thank the soldier. He replied back with a mischievous smile that Aisha was feeling uneasy about.

"If you're ever so grateful…"

"No― no I'm not THAT grateful…"

With emphasize on 'That', Aisha reluctantly refused whatever the soldier's request may be right away, however he ignored her disagreement. Realizing whatever his request might be, it will possibly an extremely selfish one, therefore Aisha interrupted―

"Hahaha! I have to return to princess's palace or I'll get in trouble! Goodbye Mr. Soldier!"

And with those words, Aisha ran into the palace without a hesitation, leaving the soldier confused and irritated. After couple of seconds, he couldn't do anything except to let out a chuckle while staring at the maid's back fading away― into the palace.

He raised his hand, the sleeves falling loosely down to his elbows. His hands made a fist, and within a matter of second, his middle finger was up in the air.

The prince took his leave.

 **一**  
end

* * *

 **information:**

 **Setting-** Korea at Late Joseon Dynasty (1850's). One empire ruled the entire country (Joseon). Elsword is the prince, and Aisha is an ordinary maid working in the princess's palace.

 **Empire** \- Within one large empire, there are multiple palaces. Each palace is ruled by king, queen, princess, prince, etc. Within these palaces, maids and servants serve whoever rules the palace. Inside the palace, officials that are not considered royalty wear different color of clothing. Red Blue Green. Red being high ranks while green being low ranks. [For males only]

 **Village** \- If you are curious of how the village with the herbalist looks like, search up Hahoe Village in Google.

 **Maids** \- Sanggun (High rank maid, in this story), Nain (Lower rank maid). Aisha is a Nain, however, I will just address her as Maid. They are called Gungnyeo in Korean, but I will just call them maids. Maids are not allowed to leave the palace according to historical facts, however in this story, they can LOL.

 **Servants-** Prince Elsword has one high rank servant that he keeps by him at all times. Servants are called eunuchs (Naesi in Korean), and there are ranks among them as well. But they do not play a huge role in this story, so I will not discuss. Servants wear Green clothing.

 **Clothing-** The clothing that everyone wear is called Hanbok, wore by both genders, although it looks different on each genders. I recommended searching it on google to see how they look like. Hanbok has various types.

Male:  
 **Gugunbok-** Soldier clothing.  
 **Po-** Outerwear. Has various types. **Dopo** , that will be discussed in the story is one of Po.  
 **Sobok** \- White colored Innerwear. So one would wear sobok, and on top, would wear Po.  
 **Heukryongpo** (Black Dragon Robe)- Prince's clothes. Deep navy colored.  
 **Ikseongwan** \- King  & Prince's crown.  
 **Gatkkeun** \- A hat with a shade on top, has strings attached to both sides.

Female:  
 **Chima** \- A long skirt that rises up above the breasts.  
 **Jeogori:** Upper garment.

 _Ones inside the empire and the riches outside of the empire usually wear Po on the outside. The citizens outside, the ones living in poverty only wear Sobok._

There is a website where I've taken note of. If you want to learn more about it, please google [Talking Cup Board Traditional Korean Clothing Part 2]

* * *

 **note:**

There may be multiple errors regarding the information provided and couple parts within the story.  
Although I am Korean, I was never taught Korean History, and I had to search up a lot of stuffs on Google,  
so I apologize if there are incorrect facts. If you see any errors, please do correct me and I will fix it after researching!

I've always been interested in Korean Dynasty and I've been wanting to write a fanfiction regarding the genre since long ago,  
but it's a such unfamiliar genre to many of you, including myself so I always hesitated.  
But after reading/watching/listening to | webtoon: Moon that Rises in the Day | Kdrama: Moonlight Drawn by Clouds | Song: Moon that Has Passed  
I was influenced to write this story! Ironic how everything includes 'Moon' LMAO.  
Therefore, if you guys have any questions about the setting, items, etc., please do not hesitate to ask me!

update: i realized that the music link does not work even on the review section, so i apologize for that, just ignore the review please!


	2. 二

**BGM** _Baek Ah Yeon - A Lot Like Love / Moon Lovers OST / PART 7 / INSTRUMENTAL_

* * *

 **Withered Moon**  
― _iReii_

 _"The moon is crying sadly. The moon is smiling sadly.  
The moon withers away, leaving traces of flowers behind."_

* * *

二

"Your highness, are you awake?"

One of the servants asked with care from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you may enter,"

The prince's eyelids were already open― wide open, to be precise. He had no idea why, he didn't even sleep early in order to be fully awake the next morning, he actually had trouble sleeping as he recalled. However, there was a hint of sweet reminiscent that he faced right before his mind drifted off, but he could not figure out why.

The servant entered the room with gentle footsteps. The prince raised his arms to ninety degrees as the servant placed his heukryungpo on, and tied it off, and finished it by buckling the belt. The servant tied the prince's elegant, long hair and placed the ikseongwan on top. The maids knocked on the door and the prince nodded as the smell of warm food lingered in the air. Two maids walked in while holding onto tiny tables filled with various kinds of rich food, all for the prince. They placed it down carefully in front of the prince, and left without another word. As he sat there alone, eating by himself in the large corridor of his own, he reflected back to the day before.

She was indeed, an interesting maid. He had never seen such person before, and he had never seen such person act like her before. Her physical being is just an ordinary maid, yet her internal being was not. However, the prince did not have any feelings for her, he did not find her attractive at all; she wasn't the prettiest, she wasn't the purest, and she wasn't the palest. He was merely interested in her previous actions that he saw in her. He wondered, what kind of thoughts does she have, what kind of ideas pop in her head, what made her act in a such delinquent way toward the prince of an empire?

"El―sword!"

A female's voice was courageously echoed into the hallway and in that moment, the prince's door busted open, following with a rather beautiful female that contrasted her behavior. Her crimson colored ponytail swayed in the air as she puffed out shallow breaths as if she dashed all the way to his palace.

"Yo― your highness, Princess Elesis! You cannot enter in middle of-"

"Elsword! Was it you?!"

Ignoring the maid's and the servant's desperate plea, the princess entered the room with violent actions and smashed the palm of her hands on top of the table, the sound of metal utensils clashed with one another. Yet Elsword did not flinch, instead, he smiled with a hint of arrogance.

"Me what? Didn't you learn, you can't just bust into someone's palace in such manner, sister…"

He said as he slowly drank a cup of tea, his eyelids slowly blinking as he continued to smile.

"One of my maids said a soldier with red hair kidnapped her during her duty of washing my clothes! Obviously, our father, you, and I are the only one with red hair,"

"Kidnap?"

Elsword placed his cup of tea down as he questioned his sister with his eyebrows lifted up.

"Now I'm not able to wear my favorite hanbok!"

The princess whined as she nodded her head with such movement that seemed to mock Elsword, yet he didn't catch her attitude. Instead, he was staring down at the wooden floor as he thought to himself.

"Did you punish her?"

He asked as he whipped his vision toward his sister again. Their crimson eyes were ignited with irritation as they stared at one another.

"Of course! Although it was partially your fault,"

"Where is she,"

"In my abandoned closet… why?"

The princess asked with slight hint of curiosity although she tried not to illustrate her feelings. She grabbed one of the prince's food that was neatly placed on top of a plate with his used chopsticks. Elsword stared at her with a disgusted look on his face then in all of a sudden he stood up and demanded,

"Get out, I'm changing,"

"What? You're changed,"

"Let the princess out,"

"Yes, your highness!"

Elsword demanded his servants and the maids to forcefully remove the princess from his room.

"What the―?! You! I'm gonna get you later, Elsword!"

The princess's last words echoed throughout the room as it slowly faded away along with voices of servants and maids being bickered by Elesis, and soon enough there was silent.

"Get the gugunbok,"

He demanded his servant that remained inside the room, who stood up swiftly and prepared one of the prince's gugunboks.

"Pr― prince Elsword, for what reason do you need the gugunbok for?"

The prince mischievously smiled as the servant asked, whom tilted his head in confusion. Following up with his smile, he whispered,

"To start a war,"

* * *

The prince, in his soldier uniform, walked along the corridors of the palace as various maids and servants bowed their head respectfully as he passed by. Almost everyone had the knowledge of his physical appearance as well as his cold personality, except that is Aisha― the maid he is currently searching for. Perhaps that was the reason why the prince took an interest in an ordinary yet somewhat different maid like her.

"Your highness, if you don't mind me asking… are you searching for the maid that's been locked up?"

The servant asked Elsword in a careful manner as they passed through the gate of the princess's palace. Elsword had the knowledge that Elesis prefers to go sword fighting with fellow soldiers after her breakfast, and that is the reason why Elsword decided to come here at this time. The prince jolted his back toward the servant who asked him a question, who flinched his shoulders due to sudden startles. The prince nodded,

"Yes,"

He said with a smile. Then he whipped his head back toward the front and walked toward the palace, searching for the abandoned closet.

Did he feel pity or was he satisfied regarding the maid's punishment? Did he come to rescue her or mock at her punishment? Even the prince himself does not know, he couldn't even predict his own actions and her reaction.

"Yo― your highness!"

Ignoring his servant's desperate plea, Elsword slammed multiple doors open, startling and surprising various other people inside the room. After realizing that the maid he was looking for wasn't inside those rooms, he closed the door with a rather violent manner and continued on.

"Th― the princess will be very upset about your behaviors, your highness…!"

"I'm upset about hers,"

He replied with a stubborn reply as he walked passed various rooms and other maids and servants. At that moment, he glimpsed a tiny building not too far away from the palace, but has been separated from rest of the building. He motioned his servant to stop his movements, and the curious servant had to come to a sudden halt to the point that he had to regain his balance.

"I'll go myself,"

Elsword quietly said as the servant nodded his head. Reluctantly, the prince stepped forward toward the mysterious building that seemed to give an aura that the maid was inside. As soon as he reached the edifice, he busted the door open, scaring the person who was in there. The person whom he was searching for.

"Mr… Soldier?!"

The maid exclaimed as she stared at him with surprise. Indeed, it was an abandoned closet filled with hanboks the princess did not grow fond of as well as hanboks she wore during her younger years that does not fit her anymore. The maid was sitting in the corner with a piece of paper on top of her lap while her slender fingers were holding onto a wooden pencil. After seeing the soldier enter the room, she swiftly hid the utensils behind her back as she nervously laughed.

"What― what brings you here…?"

She asked as she cleared her throat, her voice came out rather shaky although she tried to sound courageous. She grinded her teeth with embarrassment as the prince silently chuckled at her actions, but the two quickly brushed their side thoughts away.

"And what was a punished maid doing?"

Elsword simply skipped over her curiosity and questioned his own. Contrasting the value of hers and his rank, Aisha did not simply give in.

"I thought this was the princess's palace, not the prince's, and you― Mr. Soldier, is the prince's soldier. I believe you are in the wrong area,"

She lifted her chin up with slight hint of pride, yet the prince wasn't amused. He glanced over to the side with irritated emotion reflecting in his scarlet eyes and decided that he would be the one to give in.

"She told me that a soldier with red hair kidnapped you,"

"Well.. well you were going to…"

Aisha scratched the side of her head with slight hint of confusion as she tried to reminiscent back to the day before, where the two gained an experience that developed into the current situation they are in. The prince merely sighed with anger as he glanced down the maid who was laughing nervously. He walked over to her, which startled her. Then he decided to sit down right next to her, which made her startle once again as she flinched her shoulders.

"Let me see,"

He said as he reluctantly grabbed the paper Aisha was holding onto as her fingers flayed in the air as she tried to take it back from the soldier.

"Gi― give it ba―"

"Did you draw this?"

Before Aisha could argue back, the prince suddenly jolted his head back toward her and suddenly asked. His scarlet eyes were sparkling with amazement and his smile was one of the most innocent smiles she have ever seen before. It was an expression from the soldier that she've never seen before. Aisha glanced back down at the paper, she was drawing the cherry blossom trees that was placed outside of the window that was placed next to her. Paths of lights shined through as the warmth of sunshine gave off a cozy feeling inside the abandoned closet. The sunshine peeked its ways through her violet hair and through his crimson hair, as well as the paper that he was holding onto. The drawing seemed to radiate the light and give off a realistic yet somewhat a melancholy feeling.

"Yeah…"

She replied, her voice coming out like a gentle whisper. The soldier stared back at the drawing with a warm smile painted across his face.

"This is really…"

"..."

"Amazing,"

Aisha's eyes widened with bewilderment as her petite lips slowly gaped. She had never seen the cold-hearted, the full-of-himself soldier make such expression; it was almost as if he was another person.

"Thank you…"

She replied back as a soft smile played on her lips, her eyes continued to stare down at the drawing before them. As she slowly lifted her head back up, she realized the soldier was staring at her, their face were merely only few inches away; it seemed as if the time had stopped. The sunshine made its way through his eyes, illuminating the true colors of the scarlet colored eyes of his. She wondered if her violet colored eyes reflected off similarly like his, then she realized the situation. She felt the heat of her body rising up to her cheeks. She wondered if her face flushed a bright red, yet she couldn't bear to move herself away, she had no idea why.

Perhaps because she was, for some reason, mesmerized and somewhat captivated by his scarlet colored eyes that radiated off its true beauty.

 **二**

 _end._

* * *

 **note:**

Already there is a romantic scene!  
I feel like this chapter was somewhat rushed, but I just didn't know what else to add in order for the story to flow.  
Although this is written in Aisha's perspective, it is Elsword who fell in love with Aisha in this chapter.  
Aisha doesn't realize her feelings yet; love is an emotion she has never experienced before.

ALSO EXTREMELY SAD THAT LOVE IN THE MOONLIGHT ENDED :c

As always, please don't forget to follow/favorite/review as it will be highly beneficial to me!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Preneli:** I apologize if all the information is difficult to memorize/learn! Sometimes I have to go back to chapter one as well XD I'm glad chapter one was enough to catch your mind! Please look forward to more updates c:

 **SpiritedLun** : LMAO, at first I wrote Elsword just smiling at her back, but I realized it needs a slight hint of comedy. XD

 **Ailee:** That's really hard, every dynasties has pros and cons. I'd choose either Goryeo or Joseon! My friend watched Scarlet Heart and I haven't, but I heard it's a great story that just ended! I've watched short videos on social medias and like you said, I really love the hanbok designs as well! The accessories are a lot more fancy compared to Love in the Moonlight, but nevertheless, I love both dramas!


	3. 三

**BGM** _Second Moon - After Another Time OST Moonlight Drawn by Clouds_

* * *

 **Withered Moon**  
― _iReii_

 _"The moon is crying sadly. The moon is smiling sadly.  
The moon withers away, leaving traces of flowers behind."_

* * *

三

Aisha watched the raindrops strolling down the rooftop and hang above the roof, then gently falling down to the ground. It was a soft rain, and the sound of gentle thunder roaring from afar eased Aisha's mind. She had just finished preparing a meal for the princess along with couple other maids, and now she's taking a quick break before being assigned for another role.

"Hey you, go clean the clothes,"

Not even five minutes have passed and Aisha haven't even had a chance to take a bite for her meal, yet the Sanggung has assigned her another role.

"But it's raining ma'am,"

"Tsk, just go do it, will you!"

The Sanggung didn't even bother to give Aisha a glance and ordered her an impossible task. It was raining, and it seemed like the rain will thicken any time soon, and she have been given another order to wash the clothes. With a silent sigh that only Aisha can hear, she headed over to a room with clothes packed on top of one another, and grabbed a large basket. She walked over to the fountain, and in middle of the rain, by herself, she washed the clothes.

* * *

"Your Highness! Please walk under the umbrella!"

One of the servants screamed out with desperation while holding onto the umbrella, however, contrasting his words, the prince simply ignored and fastened his pace.

"Who is this person that you are looking for, your highness?!"

The servant screamed with plea, the rain that has thickened over time was blocking his own vocal, therefore communication can only be done with loud screams. The servant fastened his pace as well, his shoes plunging into puddles of water, splashing the nearby ground, then came to halt as he saw the prince, who stood up straight, gazing into the distance.

"Give it,"

He said as he placed his hand out. The confused servant stared at the prince with curiosity then slowly placed the umbrella onto the fingers of the prince.

"Your highness…?"

He questioned, but once again, it was ignored.

"I want to be on my own,"

The prince said quietly as the servant continued to stare back with confusion.

"Leave,"

The prince said firmly, slight anger in his voice could be heard. The feared servant nodded and hurriedly ran away as he placed his hands on top of his head in order to minimize the effectiveness of the heavy rain.

The prince slowly walked, his heukryongpo fluttering as each step he took led to her. His grip on handle of the umbrella becoming firmer and firmer as each step closed the distance between the two. There she was― dancing with the rain as she stepped onto the thick clothes on the clothes, water splashing as each step led to another movement, another tear forming within her violet eyes.

The prince could not do anything.

He could not dare to reveal himself to her, just not yet, or ever.

She was the only person who treated her differently, she was different. She was unique. He did not wanted to lose such relationship. Even if he had to watch her in despair from afar, he couldn't move.

"Look who it is!"

The prince jolted his head toward the source of the voice, and fortunately, the voice was a random maid's who was walking with another maid from the other side of the corridor.

Luckily, none of the maids have found him yet. The prince remained silent as he firmly gripped onto the umbrella, his back leaning against the outer walls of the princess's palace.

"Aw, washing the clothes in the rain, how poor you are,"

"I really pity you, um… what's your name again?"

"Aisha…"

She spoke silently to the two other maids that were standing before her. Aisha merely gave them a quick glance, then escalated her vision downwards toward her feet as she continued to press onto the wet clothes.

Under the large umbrella that was able to cover the rain for at most three people, the maids giggled to themselves after seeing Aisha's reaction.

"We would help you but…"

"As you can see, we have to hold on to our umbrella,"

Then the two giggled again while putting their fingers on top of lips as they tried to enclose their laughters away. Aisha's fingers that were gripping onto the edges of her skirt, in order for her to not trip during the time she washed the clothes, began to become firm as the two females laughed their jokes away. She swallowed her saliva and continued to step onto the clothes, splashing water back and forth, side to side. Couple drops of water splashed onto one of the maid's hanbok, and with a screech she yelled,

"Ew― what the hell?!

"I― I'm sorry!"

Due to the panicable situation, Aisha stopped her actions and stepped out of the basket, however she clumsily tripped over the edges of the basket and fell over to the wet ground. All the clothes that she washed was spread over the dirty ground, and the water splashed once again, toward the two maids who gasped in shock.

"Seriously?!"

One of the maids said, and with irritated anger they left the poor maid, Aisha. It felt as if the arrogant laughters was still lingering in the air as Aisha collected the dirty clothes and dumped them inside the basket, in order to clean the dirt away, once again.

Was it the rain or was it her tears, perhaps the maid herself knows. But she didn't. Instead, the prince knew.

He threw the umbrella onto the ground. He unbuckled the belt and threw it onto the ground. He threw his heukryungpo onto the ground. He threw the ikseongwan onto the ground; the accessories clanked down to the cold hard ground as it collected raindrops on its surface.

Aisha whipped her head toward the source of the noise, and found the soldier standing not too far away from her.

"Mr… Soldier…?"

She questioned herself with a whisper, a whisper full of pain. The rain― or her tears― blurred her vision even though she was constantly wiping the waters away. Then the vision became clear― he was standing before her.

"What are you…"

He trailed off with sorrowfulness within his husky voice. He squatted down next to the maid and gently reached forward, softly brushing his fingers onto her cold cheeks. Aisha didn't say anything― no, she couldn't say anything. The tears rolled down her cheeks like the raindrops falling down from the sky as she felt the warmth of his hand.

"Why would you… let yourself be treated like that…"

He asked with a soft, trembling voice. Was it pity, was it sympathy? Aisha could not tell. She did not want to tell.

"You… you wouldn't understand, Mr. Soldier,"

She replied back with a whisper, her body was trembling with cold and sorrow.

 _You wouldn't understand. Losing your father and your brother at an early age. You wouldn't understand. Having a mother where you don't even know where she is. You wouldn't understand. Being a lonely maid._

The soldier grabbed the maid's shoulder with his warmful embrace and held her close to his body as he gently lifted her up. Her body was so petite and precious, and letting a poor soul be like this in the rain caused an aching pain inside the soldier's heart. Together, as they faced the heavy rain, they walked into the palace, with not even a single whisper being shared in between them.

* * *

"Ah―Choo!"

She sniffed. And he snorted.

"I think I got a cold…"

"Obviously,"

He replied back sarcastically. The two entered a tiny, abandoned room not too far away from the location where he found her. A soft dopo was wrapped around Aisha along with a steamy cup of tea. The soldier was sitting down couple feet away from her as he rested the side of his head with the palm of his hands, as he stared at her drinking her tea.

"Mr. Soldier… where is your po?"

Aisha said as she stared at his sobok while drinking her cup of tea.

"It's… not important,"

He replied back hesitantly, which made Aisha curious, however she realized he didn't wanted to talk about it so she decided to not to question anymore.

"Earlier…"

He started another conversation as Aisha glanced up to meet his crimson eyes.

"What did you mean by… that I wouldn't understand…?"

He questioned, which slightly startled Aisha. She didn't mean to say something that would concern her soldier, her feelings were just spurted out earlier without another thought. Aisha gently placed the cup quietly on top of the table, the sound of glasses hitting each other silently echoed throughout the vacant room.

"I lost my family when I was young," She started out with a rather heavy environment.

"My mother is gone missing, and… I was offered the position of maid in this empire by a scholar that my dad used to know… "

"..."

"It was all just luck. While other maids went through various tests and challenges, I just walked inside the empire and started working. Now all the other maids hate me for becoming a maid so easily while they went through all the hard work,"

Aisha glanced up, he did not reply. He simply stared at her with expressionless eyes. She continued,

"That's why I never reject anything… I try to do my best on every job I am given in order to prove myself― that I am a worthy being inside this empire,"

She glanced up once again, and his lips were slightly gaped open as if he words were going to slip out of his lips, but no words came out. Perhaps― he simply did not know how to reply, or perhaps― he could not relate to her. She did not know.

"I apologize if my wordings offended you, I did not mean to cause any harm,"

She finished off her reply with an apology. The soldier was staring outside the window this time, rays of sunshine coming through the glass as it offered a gentle light inside the vacant room. The gray clouds have swifted away and the only source of raindrops were the ones dripping off from the roof, as it silently reached the ground.

"Do you…"

He opened his mouth and soft voice was slipped out from his lips, which startled Aisha.

"Do you like working in this… palace?"

He carefully asked the maid, who was staring directly toward the soldier. Her violet eyes glistened with slight hint of sorrow― or perhaps it was just an illusion that he saw.

"... It would be a lie if I said yes,"

She said with a chuckle. Which was followed up with a silence that lingered the air. The two were careful and gentle, the mood was contrasting their first meeting inside the forest― where arguable words were the only words that were spurted out from each others lips.

The soldier said nothing but nodded his head in reply. The maid looked at him with curiosity shining in her violet eyes, but she did not dare to ask any more questions. The tea melted the frost inside her throat down, the soft dopo that was given to her warmed her shivering body, and the rays of sunshine opened up her heart toward the soldier and brushed away the sorrowfulness she had felt only moments ago.

"I― I need to leave, I have other jobs to do,"

She carefully told the soldier, who lifted up his eyebrows as in acknowledgement. He raised himself up and after seeing her reaction, so did the maid. The two left the vacant room in silence.

"Thank you…"

She replied, but the only sight of the soldier she could see was his broad back that was slowly fading away.

三

 _end._

* * *

 **information:**

the way they washed the clothes back then was different than how it is today.  
they would go outside to the field of the palace, where there would cut-in concrete floor.  
the maids will place all of the clothes in a large basket and use water fountain/hose and would hand-wash them.  
if you need visual information about this because my explanation sucks, you can search up Jang Ok Jung Rain Scene on YouTube,  
that's where this scene was inspired from! c:

* * *

 **note:**

Withered Moon itself is overall a sad story, yet i realized the first two chapters were leading onto the happier side.  
i'm sorry if this sad-themed chapter was so suddenly, but i felt like i should add in sad!  
the ending was kind of weird as well /fail  
but Aisha realizes that the "soldier" is not a bad person at all, and she believes that he's someone she can fully trust now.

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Hesoo:** Thank you so much for your words!

 **Preneli:** Yeah, it seemed as if Elsword fell in love with her so quickly xD

 **Amy Valikie** : Thank you! :D


	4. 四

**BGM** _[Special BGM] Second Moon - Hold My Hand [Love in the Moonlight OST]_

* * *

 **Withered Moon**  
― _iReii_

 _"The moon is crying sadly. The moon is smiling sadly.  
The moon withers away, leaving traces of flowers behind."_

* * *

四

"Maid Aisha! Is maid by the name of Aisha here?"

A servant dressed in an elegant green silk dopo reluctantly walked inside the room filled with maids organizing the princess's dresses. As he walked in the room, he yelled out Aisha's name out loud as he glanced around.

"Yes?"

At that instant, a curious maid peeked her way out of the crowd and appeared in front of the servant.

"Ah, you are Miss Aisha?"

"Yes,"

As soon as the servant corrected the fact that the maid he was searching for was Aisha, he handed her a scroll that has been elegantly wrapped up. Aisha accepted the mysterious scroll as she glanced up toward the servant, who merely smiled.

"Thank you,"

She thanked as the servant walked away. Other maids around her gave her a questioning yet an irritated look. Aisha glanced around nervously as she walked over to the corner. She leaned her back against the wall and the window that was near her gave off an illuminating light that guided her through reading. She carefully unwrapped the seal and opened up the scroll as she held it with both of her hands.

Maid Aisha.

Previous location: Princess's Palace.

Current location: Prince's Palace.

"What?"

The maid whispered herself in a questionable tone. Before she lifted her head up to realize the surroundings, groups of other maids were enclosing around the innocent maid.

"You? Why are YOU sent to the prince's palace?"

"That's not fair! I always wanted to be a prince's maid!"

Aisha glanced around and there was around four other maids glancing over her shoulders to read the scroll that she was holding onto. They gave her a disgusted yet a hint of envious look toward the innocent maid.

"Did you beg the Sanggung? I bet you did,"

"Why would she listen to her offer? We begged her since forever!"

The maids argued with one another regarding the position of the maid in the prince's palace. Aisha who remained confused scratched the side of her head as she gripped firmly on the scroll before her. Then she carefully maneuvered her way out of the group of maids who continued on bickering. She quickly dashed out of the room and toward the hallway the servant exited through. As soon as she busted out of the room, she caught a glimpse of the elegant green silk fluttering in corner of the corridor. With puffs of shallow breaths, Aisha dashed toward the green silk.

"Ex.. excuse me!"

She exclaimed as soon as she caught up with the servant. With the palm of her hands on top of her knee, she glanced up. Indeed, it was the servant that delivered her the scroll. He whipped his head back and seemed surprised by the fact that the maid he just had to search for, was searching for him.

"Yes?"

He questioned the exhausted mage.

"I― I did not request this,"

Aisha replied back as she opened the scroll in order to show the servant about her confused refusal.

"Ah yes, you did not. However, the prince did,"

"The prince?"

"Yes. The prince wants you to work under him instead,"

Aisha stood there stunned as the confident servant replied to her confusion. After seeing her reaction, the servant merely smiled as he slightly bowed his head as farewell.

In middle of the hall, the confused maid stood there, unable to move. The only knowledge she had of prince was that his name is Elsword. She had no clue how his physical appearance was like, nor did she know about his personality. She had never met the prince, and yet this unknown prince wants her to work for him.

"HUH?!"

She yelled out after realizing the situation she was put in. The rest of the servants and maids in the same hall as her stared at her as they were startled.

* * *

"Is… is this the prince's palace?"

Aisha carefully asked the maid that was sweeping the floor of the prince's palace. The maid had a long blonde locks that was tied up in a mid-ponytail which was tied off with red accessories.

"Yes… and you are?"

"My― my name is Aisha and I was assigned by the prince to be his maid,"

She replied back and the maid stopped her actions. She frowned her eyebrows in confusion as she stared at Aisha.

"You were assigned by the prince?"

She repeated her statement as a question.

"Yes…"

Aisha replied back hesitatingly, confused by her reaction.

"That's new… the prince never assigns a specific person,"

The maid murmured to herself but Aisha was able to hear her clearly.

"Anyway, go through the main gate over there…"

The maid replied as she pointed toward the giant gate that led to the palace.

"And go straight, that'll lead you straight to the prince's room,"

Before Aisha could thank the maid for the directions she has given to her, the maid quickly whispered to Aisha.

"Even though it's a common manner… don't forget to knock. Prince Elsword hates being interrupted,"

"Got it, thank you!"

Aisha exclaimed with a bright smile as she hurriedly walked over to the main gate. She was one of the most beautiful maid she had ever seen. Moreover, she was the only maid that did not giver her a disgusted look, instead, gave her a warm smile. With a bright smile painted across Aisha's face, she opened the main gate and entered the hallway.

She glanced about as she silently judged the inner part of the palace. She previously knew that the princess is three years older than the prince, but because of the more educated and well mannered the prince himself is, his palace is slightly bigger that the princess's. The inner perspective of the palace was a bit different as well; although the two palaces' shared similar colors painted across walls, doors, and pillars, the prince's palace had a hint of more vibrancy. There was more greens and reds, compared to the princess's. As she walked while comparing the two palaces, she realized she have reached the door that leads to the prince's room.

She swallowed the nervousness down and knocked, as a new journey was awaiting behind the door.

* * *

'Knock Knock,'

"It is maid Aisha, your highness,"

Following up with a knock, the maid behind the door addressed herself. After hearing her name, Elsword's eyes widened with panic as he swiftly stood up and walked over to his closet.

"Your highness…?"

The confused servant inside the room asked the prince, yet he was too busy trying to change his prince clothes to his soldier clothes.

"Wait a moment,"

Even though he was in a panicky situation, his voice remained low and calm. In a swift moment, the prince finished changing his clothes to gugunbok as the servant stared at him with confusion.

"You may enter,"

He said bravely and the maid who had to wait a longer duration than usual tilted her head in confusion but decided to brush the thought away and enter. However, as soon as the maid entered, she realized there was no prince there. In the middle, where the prince sits, the seat was empty. Instead, she glimpsed a servant and a soldier standing together on the far right.

"You― you are…!"

She stammered as she pointed toward the soldier with burgundy colored gugunbok, however the servant was not too fond of her actions.

"How dare yo―!"

"You may leave,"

Elsword whispered to the servant who frowned his eyebrows with uncertainty, but decided to not question the prince's demand and walked outside of the room.

"Th― that's the servant who gave me the scroll!"

The maid exclaimed after watching the servant leave and close the door.

"What scroll?"

The prince decided to play innocent like the soldier she knows him as.

"The prince assigned me to be his maid… but where is he?"

"He… went out for a walk,"

 _What a terrible excuse_ , Elsword thought to himself. As the maid gave off a confused look, Elsword cursed under his breath for a stupid mistake he usually never makes.

"When will he be coming back?"

"For what reason are you searching for him?"

"I… didn't send any request saying I wanted to work in prince's palace…"

The maid trailed her speech away due to uncertainty as the soldier attacked her with a question.

"You… won't be able to see him at all, most likely. He's highly occupied most of the time,"

Elsword answered the question Aisha asked in previous moments. The maid slightly opened her lips, yet no words slipped out of her lips, perhaps she did not know what words to even speak.

"I understand,"

The maid replied back as she glanced down at the wooden floor. Indeed, she was highly curious about the Prince Elsword, and for what reason did he reassign an ordinary maid like her to work under his hand? Multiple maids that has been assigned in other palaces throughout the empire highly look forward to working under the prince, and many offers has been sent to the Sanggung in order to reposition their places, yet no offer has been accepted. Yet an ordinary maid like Aisha, who didn't even request an offer was positioned by the prince himself. Aisha knew, that Prince Elsword, someone whom she has never even met before purposely chose her to be his maid. But why?

"Don't just stand there dully, go to where the maids are,"

 _Where the maids are_. Aisha couldn't do anything to except laugh at the soldier's wise words.

"Hahaha! Mr. Soldier you know nothing!"

She exclaimed as she brightly laughed away, and without a thought she placed her fingers on top of the soldier's shoulder, which rather startled Elsword as he slightly flinched. Elsword glanced away as he felt his ears starting to heat up with embarrassment. Although this was his palace indeed, he wasn't sure whether the maids reside in their residence most of the time, or do their duty. Even if they continue on their duty, they are all over the palace, therefore, the prince could not pinpoint exactly where they belong nor where Aisha should head toward to.

"Could you show me the way, Mr. Soldier? Since you're the prince's soldier you should know about the palace, right?"

Aisha asked with appeal as she flicked off a drop of tear that has formed in her violet eyes due to continuous laughter. The soldier cleared his throat then replied with a stubborn tone,

"You must find it on your own, you'll have to get used to this place anyway,"

"Ugh, selfish as always,"

After hearing the prince's reply, the maid pouted her lips as she crossed her arms. She decided to not conversate with the soldier anymore due to unhelpfulness and turned the direction of her body away, and toward the door as she murmured. Just that moment, she was surprised by the fact that the soldier grabbed her by the wrist with sudden movements.

"I'll show you,"

"...?"

"Show you the way,"

* * *

"You don't seem like a one with a cold,"

"What?"

Aisha stared at the soldier with confusion as the two walked along the hallways leading to the Maid's residence within the palace. Then she remembered their previous meeting during the rainy day, and she felt herself blushing due to embarrassment but quickly brushed it away.

"I― I'm not a weak one, a rain won't give me a cold,"

She replied back with her hands on top of her hips and her chin lifted up with pride. The prince merely laughed ridiculously as they continued walking.

"Says the one who cried,"

"Did not!"

"Did so,"

"It was the rain, not tears!"

"Hahaha,"

Elsword laughed at her stubborn actions as they argued with one another. Their first meeting consisted of arguments and their current meeting is starting with arguments, and possibly ending with arguments as well. Aisha glanced over to the chuckling soldier, and she realized― that although his physical appearance can be quite cold and intimidating, once he smiles, the frost is melted away by his warmth.

"What?"

Before she realized, the smile has gone away and the soldier was staring at her with those expressionless crimson eyes. Aisha blinked, unable to figure out what kind of excuse to make, but then she felt her cheeks starting to blush. Quickly, she whipped her head back towards the front, hoping that her side hairs will cover up her cheeks.

"N― nothing,"

She replied as she stammered her voice. Elsword stared down at her as he lifted one of his eyebrows in curiosity, but he quickly brushed it away.

"Are you some kind of a high rank soldier?"

Aisha asked once the heat on her cheeks faded away. She realized that while they were walking, other maids and servants bowed their had respectfully and maintained that posture until they were out of his sight. She glanced over to the soldier, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as his crimson eyes were holding onto something that she couldn't comprehend. Then he finally replied,

"Sure,"

 _Sure? Sure?! What kind of answer was that? Just what is this guy thinking?_ Aisha thought to herself as his uninterested reply started to build up anger within herself. However, all of the negative feelings faded away as he came to a halt and said,

"We're here,"

Aisha whipped her head back toward the direction the soldier was facing, and found one of the many chambers that are included in the prince's palace.

"Go in,"

The soldier urged Aisha to enter the chamber, yet for some reason an uneasy and nervous feelings were overwhelming the maid. After being mistreated by multiple maids, including the Sanggung herself, her satisfaction of being a stable maid has decreased over time. Although starting another life in a different palace could be a better option, she was afraid to experience the same things over again. Swallowing the negative feelings down, the maid opened the door and entered.

* * *

"Rena?"

"Yeah! Your's is… Aisha if I remember correctly?"

It's been only an hour being inside this palace. Aisha have already met the servant that offered her the choice, the soldier who had provided various aids, and perhaps… a friend by the name of Rena? After checking in with the Sanggung, who wasn't necessary the stubborn one but she was indeed, uninterested in Aisha, Aisha walked over to her residence chamber. However, when she exited the Sanggung's chamber, she realized the soldier who led the way, disappeared. He was nowhere in sight, not a voice could be heard nor a scent could be smelled. Slightly confused, Aisha walked over to her assigned residential chamber and while she was unpacking her items, the blonde haired maid that she first saw entering the palace walked over to her, and decided to introduce herself.

"Yes, that's correct,"

"We'll be working in the same palace, doing the same duties, so let's get along!"

Rena exclaimed as she placed her hands out in front of her as a gesture of shaking hands in a promise. Her expression was one of the brightest smile Aisha have ever seen, and there was no way she could refuse a such innocent expression. Aisha grabbed Rena's offer and the two smiled, awaiting for new adventurers their friendship will bring.

* * *

As Aisha finished organizing all of her items inside the maid's residence with help of Rena, the two were assigned to organize the prince's room while he was out for training for sword fighting and archery. Rena and Aisha skipped with light steps as the two held onto cleaning supplies as they walked over to the prince's chamber. Soon enough, the two arrived in front of the door that leads to prince's room. Rena stepped closer toward the door and knocked, after realizing that there is no reply, she said,

"It is maids, your highness. We shall enter,"

"But he's not in there?"

"You still have to say it, just in case, you silly,"

Rena said as she giggled. Aisha was grateful about the little tips Rena has given to her over the past couple hours. Yet, Aisha also felt a hint of disappointment; the one that has given her another chance in her life, to start anew, wasn't inside his chamber. Aisha was highly curious about Prince Elsword. Rena carefully opened the door and gently walked in. The scent of incense that has been burned couple hours ago wafted into Aisha's senses as she stepped in, following Rena. Aisha have visited the room previously, where she met the soldier and the servant, yet she was once again amazed by the size of the room and how well it was decorated and cleaned. It was so clean that it seemed as if there was no duty for Aisha to do, yet Rena was on the job already. She was sitting down carefully and elegantly on the wooden ground as she soaked up a piece of cleaning cloth with water inside a wooden bucket. She squeezed out the water to the point only an excess of water was remaining within the cloth, and she started to wipe the wooden floor with the cloth. Aisha squatted down and performed the same action as Rena. Although this was a duty Aisha have done before, doing it with a friend made it somewhat more enjoyable.

* * *

"Phew― finally,"

Rena said with a sigh of relief as she raised herself up while pounding on her lower back due to aching pain. Aisha sighed as well, glad to be finished with a duty that has taken up around two hours of her time. She glanced around the room and was somewhat proud of the work the two had put in; the chamber was glistening with freshness. Just at that moment, the door busted open.

"...?"

Aisha and Rena jolted their head around toward the door, and came to a realization that the soldier and the servant Aisha previously seen before was standing before them. The soldier had a confused gaze in his crimson eyes as he stared down at the two maids. Aisha glanced over to Rena, and realized she was on the floor, bowing her head respectfully.

"Your highness, I apologize, we were only cleaning the chamber,"

She said with a somewhat shaky tone, although Aisha could tell she was trying her best to sound courageous. But why is she acting in a such formal manner? Aisha wondered to herself as she glanced over to the soldier once again.

"Mr. Soldier, you didn't knock!"

She said sarcastically as she puffed out giggles. Rena whipped her head toward Aisha with an extremely shocked expression, which confused Aisha. Is this stubborn soldier― that of a high rank?

"Haha,"

The two maids turned their vision over to the soldier who let out a quiet chuckle.

"Thank you, you may leave,"

He said as he glanced down at Rena, who raised herself up after hearing those words and bowed her head once more as she walked out of the room. Aisha, tilted her head in confusion but decided to follow Rena, back toward their residence. However, that was not the case. The soldier grabbed Aisha by her wrist before she could leave. Surprised, Aisha turned her head back toward the soldier but realized the only thing she could see about him was his broad back.

"And you, stay here,"

He said with a low voice.

"Bu― but my friend…"

Aisha trailed off as the soldier turned around to face her. She realized their distance was extremely close, to the point where her face was directly in front of his chest. Elsword swayed his hand in the air to tell his servant to leave the room, and the confused servant did so as he closed the door behind him.

After watching his servant leave the chamber, Elsword released his grip on Aisha's wrist as he walked towards his bed placed in middle of the room. He sat down on top of the bed, and urged the maid to come closer.

"Mr. Soldier, that is the prince's bed! You can't just―"

"Hush and come here,"

The soldier merely ignored Aisha's panic and and called her upon as he fanned his fingers in the air. Aisha could feel a bead of sweat rolling down her back, what would happen if the prince walks in?

Aisha sat down next to the soldier on top of the prince's bed, and said,

"You are indeed, a really confident yet disrespectful,"

After hearing her words, the soldier solely let out chuckles.

"I've heard of that many times,"

He said as Aisha let out a ridiculed laugh.

"How's working in this palace?"

He said as he rested the palm of his hands behind and leaned backwards, balancing the weight of his upper body on his arms. Aisha glanced over, and realized the soldier was staring above, toward the ceiling. He seemed very different. Perhaps because she have became fond of the soldier? He looked very… calm and relaxed, contrasting their first meeting where he was highly angered

"I love it, I've already made a friend and the Sanggun doesn't pound me with duties. If only I can meet the prince and thank him…"

Aisha trailed off as she glanced up toward the ceiling as well. That may be one of the wishes she would like to achieve, to actually meet the Prince Elsword and acknowledge him for his generous kindness… perhaps it wasn't meant to be a kindness, yet it happened to be so.

"How about you, Mr. Soldier? Do you like working he―"

As she asked the soldier her question, she slowly turned her head back to match her violet eyes with his crimson eyes. However, the only thing that matched was their lips.

His soft, warm lips was gently matched against Aisha's.

四

 _end._

* * *

 **note:**

i'm so proud of myself for making this chapter almost 4k words long !  
AND YES THE AWAITED KISS SCENE IS HERE  
i was going to make aisha's friend ara, but i wanted the friend to stand out from the rest of the maids  
and also have some kind of motherly-love feeling like rena!  
thus i picked a blonde hair character instead xD all the other characters in this story had black hair!  
it's only aisha, elsword, and rena that's emphasized.

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Ailee** : thank you, and i totally understand xD i think BGMs play huge part in making the story flow so i always try to add them!

 **Minerva Venus** : personally, i love sad stories so most of my stories are sad xD thanks to you, i was able to come up with Chung x Aisha story! glad you liked that one too :D

 **lily0217** : thank you very much! c:


	5. 五

**BGM** _Beige― Because I Miss you Raon Ver_

* * *

 **Withered Moon**  
― _iReii_

 _"The moon is crying sadly. The moon is smiling sadly.  
The moon withers away, leaving traces of flowers behind."_

* * *

五

"..."

Aisha's violet eyes were widened with surprise as she stared at the soldier before her. His crimson eyes were hidden under his long eyelashes that tickled the side of her cheeks. Aisha could feel the heat rising up to her face as her heart was pumping rather violently.

 _Wh― what is this…? Is he… kissing me?_ She thought to herself, and at that moment, the soldier slowly backed away, the warmth of his lips still lingering on Aisha's. With her bewildered eyes, she stared at the soldier before her. He had no expression. Not a smile, not a surprised look, nothing. It was blank.

"Why… did you…" Aisha slowly whispered, hoping for a reply yet not hoping for a reply. Instead, she quickly stood up after realizing the situation,

"Excuse me!"

And there― she busted the door open and ran out of the chamber. Other maids and servants that passed by her stared at her with confusion, yet Aisha could not feel any type of glare on her back. The only sensation she could feel was the warmth of the soldier's lips on top of Aisha's.

 _Oh my god…. What just happened…_ she thought to herself as she continued running, and before she realized, she was standing in front of the maid's residence chamber. She placed the palm of her hands on top of her chest, in hopes of calming her wild heart as she let out a hugh sigh. She gripped hard onto the handle, and couldn't dare herself to open the door as the grip on the handle became firmer and firmer.

"Aisha?"

After hearing her name, she jolted her head back and found Rena standing couple feet away from her. Aisha realized it was already night, the moon and the flowers shining its last light, illuminating the color of her emerald eyes and her blonde locks.

"Rena…"

At that moment, she felt tears developing within her violet eyes. For what reason? Solely because she shared a kiss with a soldier? Was she scared back then? Yes… she was scared of falling in love, yet it seemed it's too late to even be scared. Because, the more she thought about the soldier, the more she thought about their kiss, her heart would not stop racing. Slowly but surely, she had realized the feelings she felt for the soldier. She loved the soldier.

"What's wrong?"

Rena asked with concern as she walked over to the female. She wrapped her arms around Aisha in hopes of reassuring the maid that has realized she's in love. Aisha quickly wiped away her tears and let out a sorrowful smile,

"Nothing, sorry to worry you,"

She said, but Rena couldn't bear herself to smile brightly. Then she realized Rena was holding onto a basket filled with various types of food. Rena seemed to realize that Aisha has found about the meals, and said,

"I brought dinner, let's eat,"

She said with her bright smile that always seemed to cheer Aisha up. She smiled as well, and nodded. The two walked inside their residence, and slowly, the moon faded away as the sun illustrated itself.

* * *

The sound of the birds chirping slowly made its way into Aisha's ear, waking up her senses. Her eyes fluttered open as the rays of the sunshine peeking its ways out of the window blinded her vision for couple seconds. She blinked multiple times, her violet eyes glistening and fading each time she blinked. Soon enough, her vision was clear as she rose herself. She glanced over her shoulder and realized Rena was still asleep. Quietly, she walked outside of the residence and guessed the time was around seven in the morning. Their duty does not start until eight, so Aisha had one more hour to kill before she would be assigned with multiple jobs. While breathing in the fresh morning air while warming her body with the sunshine, she stretched, raising her arms high up in the air as she let out a yawn. Then it hit her. The memory she had with the soldier in the previous night. The experience of the soldier kissing her, it was all too clear. She raised her fingers to touch her lips, and realized it was not warm. It was slightly chapped and slightly cold. Needlessly to say, she was slightly disappointed that the warm sensation of his lips disappeared. However, she could not handle the giggles that were slipping out of her lips. But she could not tell. She could never tell about the feelings she have. The soldier― predicting that he's one of the high ranks of soldier within the palace judging from the way people respect him― is considered handsome. And if other maids knew Aisha to share a kiss with a beautiful man, she was too afraid of being mistreated once again. She finally feels like she found a place where she belongs, and to lose that would devastate her. Loving the soldier from a distance was good enough for her. She did not deserve any more than that, not for an ordinary maid like her.

"Aisha?"

Aisha turned back and realized Rena woke up from her sleep. She was drowsily walking out of the residence as she rubbed her eyes. Aisha welcomed her with a gentle smile.

"Morning, Rena,"

* * *

The two maids have finished preparing themselves for another day. They brushed their teeth, showered, changed their clothes, and finished consuming their breakfast. The time was slowly approaching as Aisha and Rena chattered around before the Sanggun appear.

"Aisha, Rena,"

At that moment, an elegant woman, possibly in her late 30's or early 40's walked into the residence while holding onto a scroll. Out of all the other maids within the chamber, she quickly found Aisha and Rena and called upon their name. The two maids quickly stood up and walked over to the Sanggun as they respectfully bowed their head.

"Your duty for today consists of making breakfast for the prince, washing the prince's clothes, and sweeping the floors of the palace. I will tell both of you if you need to finish anymore duties,"

And with those words, the Sanggun left the two maids and moved onto other maids. Aisha and Rena glanced at each other and gigged. Aisha was extremely glad that she was assigned a duty with her friend, and the thought of finishing their duties with Rena made Aisha content.

After they prepared the prince's breakfast, the two held onto the corners of the table with foods placed on top of the tables.

"Careful, careful,"

Rena would say as they walked along the halls. Then they finally reached the door that leads to the prince's chamber. The two placed the table down onto the wooden floor and Aisha raised her knuckles up. Perhaps she could finally see the prince today? Then she knocked.

"Your highness, your breakfast is here,"

She said with a brave voice, although excitement was overwhelming her. Then as unexpectedly, the servant opened the door and peeked his head out.

"The prince do not wish to eat,"

He said with a quiet voice as he warned the two maids to leave. Rena nodded her head in acknowledgement, yet Aisha could not understand.

"What do you mean, sir? He HAS to eat breakfast!"

Her voice came out rather loud, loud enough for the prince to hear her voice over the door. She placed her fingers on top of her lips as she realized her voice.

"Leave,"

Then she heard a voice. A voice beyond the wall. It was low and slightly husky. It was the prince that demanded her to leave.

"You heard him. Tsk, leave!"

The servant said with irritated voice. Realizing the situation, Aisha nodded her head and quickly raised the table up along with Rena's help. The two headed their way back to the residence as Rena said,

"What do we do with all these food?"

"..."

"Maybe we can eat them, haha!"

Rena exclaimed following up with a laughter. However, Aisha was too lost in her own thoughts. The voice sounded so familiar, it was a voice she had heard for many times… but who's voice is it? Maybe she had met the prince before?

* * *

"Not a single stain on these clothes,"

Rena said as she lifted up a heukryongpo that was placed piled on top of various hanboks. Heukryongpo, is made only for the prince. It's a beautiful, deep navy colored dopo that has a dragon embroidered on the silk. Indeed, it was gorgeous yet it sent off a powerful impact. just by it's clothing. How strong the prince must be, Aisha thought. Aisha reflected back to Rena's saying, regarding no stains being found on the clothes.

"Is the prince an organized person?"

She asked Rena out of curiosity as Rena grabbed the clothing by the collar and was about to place it inside a bucket filled with water. Rena glanced toward Aisha and replied,

"Extremely. He doesn't allow one single dust,"

She glanced back toward the basket with piles of clothes. Aisha walked over and grabbed the prince's hanbok as well and placed it inside the basket filled with water.

As Aisha repeatedly soaked the clothes with water and brushed it against a soap, from the comer of her eye, something caught her glimpse. She reached forward for one of the hanbok inside the basket, and found a burgundy… gugunbok. It was the same color, the same style of gugunbok she saw… from the soldier during their first meeting.

"Mr. Soldier….?"

Aisha murmured to herself as she placed the gugunbok before her.

"What did you say?"

Rena asked, and Aisha quickly shook her head.

"Nothing,"

She replied back with a smile. Perhaps the soldier's gugunbok and prince's gugunbok was made by the same person, perhaps they have the same style. Although Aisha felt somewhat guilty for keeping a secret from Rena, revealing her feelings toward the soldier would possibly disband their friendship. The soldier seem to be highly popular; Aisha realized that as the two passed by other maids, she could see their cheeks blushing as they bowed their head. Rena seemed to be nervous during the time when they were cleaning the prince's chamber and somehow the soldier walked in. Perhaps she likes him… too. Again, Aisha was just an ordinary maid, just like other maids… she liked him.

* * *

Fortunately to Aisha's relief, she hasn't been assigned for another duty, but Rena has. She was assigned to clean the kitchen area along with few other maids, and the female left while complaining. Aisha giggled at Rena's actions, she was a type of a person who isn't scared of illustrating her emotions and she was quite envious. Whenever Aisha was with other maids, she would have to keep all of her emotions sealed inside of her, but somehow thanks to Rena's friendliness, Aisha was slowly releasing that.

The moon was high above the night sky along with couple other stars that has been bloomed on the night sky. Aisha was finishing her last duty, sweeping the ground of the palace front yard. She hummed a lullaby her mother used to sing for her during her early years as the sound of the broom sweeping the floor matched her beat. Then at that moment, Aisha heard two guards outside the palace door slamming their spear onto the ground.

"Your highness,"

They said with a brave voice. Aisha whipped her head back toward the palace door. She glimpsed around four shadowy figures, one in the front seemed to give off an ominous aura. Aisha squinted her eyes to see who it was, yet the moonlight was covered by clouds, making it hard for her to see.

Then she saw him.

The gray clouds high above the night sky faded away as the moonlight slowly revealed itself, and the gentle features of the soldier she once used to know… appeared. The ikseongwan on top of his head, the heukryungpo with a dragon embroidered onto the cloth, and the cold, heartless expression that she heard the prince has… He was the one, that was always standing next to her. Yet he was the one, that she was searching for. The soldier was the prince.

五

 _end._

* * *

 **note:**

i haven't updated this story in more than a month, i'm terrible :c  
i've been in writer's block the entire 2017 and haven't been working on anything for awhile.  
i've written this story up to chapter seven, and i may go semi-hiatus on this story since i don't know how to continue it anymore ._.

good news is that i restarted writing Rebirth, and i've actually worked on a bit!  
i don't know when i will start posting it (probably after i work on couple chapters)  
but please look forward to it! it will be Add x Ara

As always, please don't forget to favorite/follow/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Preneli:** i apologize! i have been somewhat busy due to school and i've been having lack of imaginations to create more chapters. :c i still have the schedule to post at least one chapter in a month, so please bear with me!

 **jona** : the next chapter is here! LOL i apologize, but i love ending a chapter with cliffhangers!


	6. 六

**BGM** _Rooftop Prince OST ― Riddle_

* * *

 **Withered Moon**  
 _― iReii_

 _"The moon is crying sadly. The moon is smiling sadly.  
The moon withers away, leaving traces of flowers behind."_

* * *

六

Elsword's story.

"Mr. Soldier!"

"Mr. Soldier!"

"MR. SOLDIER!"

His eyes opened. There he was, in his beautiful garden surrounded by various flowers, laying down on a bench that was placed next to a pond, the prince was taking a nap― which was disturbed by the voice of the maid he had met the day before. As soon as his eyes fluttered open, irritation decided to overwhelm his mind as he raised his body up. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around, he was obviously alone. It was just a mere… nightmare.

"Nightmare, yeah,"

He said with a low voice. But he knew those words were a lie. It wasn't a nightmare, but he'd hate to say it was a dream… much to his surprise, he didn't hate his recent dream with the maid's voice echoing throughout.

She was the only person that showed such disrespectful manner. While the others bowed their heads down, their eyes too feared to match his crimson ones, she was the only one who directly stared at him with not a single hint of terror, but instead, anger. While the others spoke to him in such formal manner that made the prince himself, uncomfortable, she was the only one who was able to talk in an informal manner, almost mocking his behaviors. The previous night, when the moon was high above the sky, he was restless. He shifted his body side to side, flicked his blanket with his legs every minute, his eyelids weren't heavy at all. He could not sleep. He was furious, irritated, and shocked by a single maid's action. He did not like her. But the more he thought about the female, silent chuckles slipped out of his lips. The negative emotions turned upside down, and instead, he felt interested, attentive, and absorbed by her different actions. Once he realized the true intentions of his feelings, he was able to drift off to sleep. And now he woke up, with her voices echoing into his dream.

The prince's mind was clouded over the thoughts of the maid, and before the sun would peek it's way through those clouds, the princess walked in, exclaiming that he had kidnapped her.

Kidnap.

 _That maid is asking for death._

As irritated as he was, silent chuckles were slipped out. This entire situation was entertaining him, it was an extraordinary part of his life that he had never faced before.

Then he saw her drawings. She was surprisingly very skilled at artistic traits, he had to admit. He glanced toward her, and her violet eyes were shimmering with happiness as she stared down at her drawing. Her violet locks were illuminating its true colors of beauty. Somehow, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even though his mind was refusing, the heart was accepting. He had to admit, she indeed, is beautiful.

The rays of the sunshine was far away gone, and the clouds have settled over his head along with pours of rain. Then he saw her, again. This time, her violet eyes weren't illuminating any color, instead, it was sorrow that was contained in the pool of purple. Then he noticed, that the maid is being mistreated, she's being bullied.

He does not want her to know that he's the prince of the country. She will obviously treat him differently, and he didn't want that. He liked their relationship at that moment, he wanted someone where he could be express his true self, and for him to lose that… would be extremely disappointing. He threw his prince garments to the floor and without another thought, he reassured her. She was like a sunshine in his gloomy, rainy life as a prince, and for that sun to be set behind the mountains― he didn't wanted to see that.

He wanted her by his side. He expected the princess to come running down the halls again as she furiously breathed out, and indeed it was true― it happened.

"Why would you take my maid without my permission?!"

The princess screamed with anger.

"You didn't even like her. You punished her for no reason,"

He replied back stubbornly as he examined his fingertips.

"No reason?! I don't punish innocent people for no reason, no! That's not what good princesses do,"

"Then I guess you're not a good one,"

"UGH!"

As the furious princess exited his chamber with the sound of her feet pounding onto the wooden floor echoed throughout the hallways, Elsword let out a chuckle. He assigned the maid by the name of Aisha to work for him, to be in the same space as him. The thought of her finishing her duties inside his chamber made his heart skip a beat.

Heart?

Skip a beat?

His heart had never responded to anyone else before. He couldn't understand his own physical reaction, why would his heart skip a beat?

"No way,"

He said to himself as he was lost in his own thoughts. The servants and maids stared at him with confusion and shared a curious look with one another, but no answers could be found.

Until a medical counselor walked inside the chamber.

"Your highness… your physical symptoms seem to be normal"

He said with careful voice as he measured the prince's pulse rate with his fingertips.

"But please, explain the symptoms you are facing,"

The medical counselor continued, and reluctantly the prince explained with full content.

"So… my heart is always racing, my thoughts are clouded, I feel like my face is burning…."

"Does this happen whenever you see a certain person, or when you are thinking about a certain person?"

Certain person….? The prince questioned himself. Then the thought of the maid by the name of Aisha fluttered into his mind, along with the symptoms he explained. His heart started to race rather viciously, his thoughts were clouded all over regarding the maid, and he felt the heat burning into his cheeks.

"Yeah…"

He replied back quietly.

"Your highness… you are lovesick,"

The medical counselor said with slight hint of hesitation. The servant that's always near Elsword, shocked in dismay.

"Leave! Leave right now! How dare you say that to the prince of Joseon!"

The servant screamed with panic and the medical counselor hurriedly raised himself up and exited the building. With no one but the servant and the prince himself inside the building, the servant asked,

"I apologize, your highness… I'm sure the medical counselor is telling a lie…"

"You're right… a lie,"

 _You're wrong_ , the prince contrasted his words within his own thoughts. Although the medical counselor's words indeed, shocked him… the prince had to admit… he was indeed, lovesick. Unfortunately, he likes the maid… by the name of Aisha.

* * *

"Mr. Soldier, you didn't knock!"

The pure innocence that was within her squeaky voice automatically caused a smile to appear across his face. She was so… adorable.

He dismissed the rest of the maids and the servants within the chamber, and before Aisha could leave, he grabbed her.

 _What am I doing…?_

He asked himself.

 _Stop, Elsword. This is forbidden. The king, the queen, the rest of the country will be highly disappointed in my actions._ He knew, that this is wrong. That he should of never fallen in love with her, yet it's too late to take that back. He should stop his actions right now, yet he couldn't bear himself to.

The maid sat down next to him on top of his bed.

Mr. Soldier, Mr. Soldier… how much he loved that nickname the female had unconsciously given to him. How he loved the way she would address him with indeed, a disrespectful manner. Elsword repressed the smile that almost portrayed within his lips, and instead, illustrated an expressionless face.

"How's working in this palace?"

 _Don't go any further than this, Elsword._ He thought to himself as he restrained his clouded thoughts.

"I love it, I've already made a friend and the Sanggun doesn't pound me with duties. If only I can meet the prince and thank him…"

As the word 'prince' slipped out of her petite lips, Elsword flinched. Then he realized that she had no clue the prince was sitting next to him, and with that thought, he let out a silent sigh of relief.

"How about you, Mr. Soldier? Do you like working he―"

As she asked an innocent question, she turned her gaze over to him. The violet eyes that shimmered with purity, and the violet locks that gently swayed in the air― he lost it.

 _Shit._

He kissed her.

And it was too late to go back, too late to change his fate. He had fallen in love with the maid by the name of Aisha.

六

 _end._

* * *

 **note:**

UH HI EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES FOR THIS STORY :c  
I've been on hiatus for this story for almost a year and I APOLOGIZE!

Every time I open up the google doc, my mind would just freeze and I end up not even writing a single sentence that flows with the story..

I actually wrote the ending down, BUT IT HONESTLY SUCKS SO MUCH IT SUCH A MESSED UP ENDING !

I'm going to post the next chapter right away, with an announcement so please read the next chapter's note section!


	7. 七

**BGM** _Beige ― The Moon Has Passed_

* * *

 **Withered Moon**  
 _― iReii_

 _"The moon is crying sadly. The moon is smiling sadly.  
The moon withers away, leaving traces of flowers behind."_

* * *

七

The gray clouds high above the night sky faded away as the moonlight slowly revealed itself, and the gentle features of the soldier she once used to know appeared. He was the one, that was always standing next to her. Yet he was the one, that she was always searching for. The soldier was the prince.

Elsword lifted his chin to the side with quick movements, telling his servant and the guards to leave, and they did so without another sound.

Under the moonlight, under the flowers of the nightly sky, his crimson eyes were illuminated along with the value of his rank. He is the prince of the country. The pressure, the responsibility, everything was stacked on top of his shoulder at a such young age, and to fall in love with that kind of person… and for wishing that kind of person to love her back… Aisha felt selfish, guilty, and embarrassed. Because of that reason, tears started to bubble in her eyes, ready to fall off any second. Yet, the expressionless prince stood there with his usual cold-hearted stare; his crimson eyes that glistened held nothing but void. Aisha slowly gaped her lips, wishing for any word, any sound to come out, yet heartlessly, nothing slipped out. Instead, the prince walked closer, but Aisha backed away. As he walked one step closer, she walked one step away. That was their relationship. Elsword wanted to be with her, although he knew that that's impossible. Aisha wanted to be with him, although she knew that's impossible. Aisha had to cross the line in their previous meetings, and Elsword should have stopped his feelings from growing, yet the two loved each other to the point that the line was beyond out of their sight.

"Aisha,"

He said her name with the low, husky voice, the same voice that echoed through the door of the prince's chamber, the same voice that told her to leave during one of his breakfast sessions, she finally realized… that was his voice. He stepped closer, and before she could back away, he gently yet swiftly placed the palm of his hands behind her back. Before realizing it, Aisha's balance was leaning on his hand, the powerful hand that is grasping onto every citizen's desperate plea. He was beyond her limit, he was someone she couldn't reach. If only he didn't love her back, if only the two had never met… Aisha wouldn't be facing such problem.

"What were you doing in middle of the night,"

He asked with a low voice as he slowly released Aisha's back. Aisha leaned forward, regaining her balance.

"I― I apologize, Prince Elsword!"

She clapped both of her hands and bowed her entire body on the ground as she pleased for forgiveness. Without realizing his rank, without realizing his values, she was extremely disrespectful. To the prince of the country. She made fun of him, she laughed at him, she felt incredibly guilty, however it was too late.

Elsword squatted down and placed his thumb and his forefinger on her chin and slowly raised it up. Her violet eyes were shimmering in the moonlight, one of the features Elsword loved about her. He puffed out a quiet chuckle, a chuckle filled with sadness, and whispered rather depressingly,

"Now you know my name,"

And with those words, the tears that bubbled within Aisha's violet eyes started to roll down. The prince merely smiled, a somewhat sorrowful smile as he raised his hands up and wiped her tears away. The fingers that gently touched Aisha's cheek was warm and soft.

"P― prince.. Elsword…"

His name slipped out of her lips without realizing. He grabbed Aisha by her arms and with gentle care, he raised her up.

"P―Please, I deserve punishment, your highness,"

By punishment in the royal court, it means death. Disrespecting the prince, not for just one time, but for multiple days, Aisha obviously deserved punishment even if it costed her life.

"Quiet and go in, it's cold at night,"

He said with a warm voice that seemed to melt the frost of the night sky away. Aisha didn't know what to do, her body could not move because of the prince before her. Their first meeting where she bravely bickered with him, the day she shared her drawings under the sunlight, the rainy day where she shared her secret, all of the memories she shared with him flew by her mind within a matter of a second.

"It's an order, go in,"

He said. His voice was firm yet it had a hint of softness. Aisha nodded her head as her fingers were trembling. Then with a respectful bow, she dashed over to the residence as her heart felt as if was going to pound out of her chest.

She laid down on her quilt, hogging the blanket over her trembling body. Her eyes remained wide, her violet eyes sparkling with mixture of various feelings in the dark. The soldier is the prince. Her mind still could not reorganize what has just happened. Then the moment where he kissed her echoed into her mind. The… the prince kissed me…?! She thought to herself as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks once again. Being kissed by a prince is every female's dream, and for that to happen to an ordinary female like Aisha. Why?! She wasn't the most gorgeous maid and she wasn't the most purest. Instead, she was extremely disrespectful to him, yet the female that he kissed was her.

That night, Aisha could not drift off to sleep so easily.

* * *

"Clean the prince's chamber,"

"Pardon?"

"Prince's chamber,"

The Sanggun repeated emotionlessly and gave Aisha a confused look before she walked away. The moon has just passed and the sun has risen, and already Aisha was assigned to the prince's chamber. Rena was assigned for a duty before Aisha, therefore she didn't even have a friend to rely onto.

How do I even face him… she said as she sighed heavily. She grabbed cleaning supplies and with heavy steps, walked over to the chamber. Aisha glanced beyond the pillars and realized it was a little bit before noon, it was a time whereas the prince will not be inside the chamber. With desperate wishes regarding his position, Aisha closed her eyes tightly as she gripped firmly on the handle before her.

"Your highness, maid will be entering,"

She said with a trembling voice and opened the door.

Empty.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she gently stepped forward. She closed the door behind her carefully and placed the bucket of water on the wooden floor. She sighed as she glanced around, cleaning a large chamber like this will for surely take time.

* * *

Perhaps three hours have passed, Aisha judged from the shadows of decorations from the sun. She raised herself up and grabbed her lower back as she grunted with pain and exhaustion. Then she raised her arms up and wiped the beads of sweat that was trickling down the side of her temples.

Then the door busted open.

Aisha jolted her head back to the door and found the prince standing there, staring down at her.

"Yo― your― your highness!"

What am I doing? She thought to herself. If this happened days ago, she would probably bicker with him, telling him to not scare her like that… but she just can't seemed to do it. Aisha bowed her head down to the ground as her body trembled with slight hint of fear. She could hear the sound of the prince sighing and rather loudly he murmured,

"This is why I didn't wanted you to know…"

Aisha was the only person that treated Elsword differently, she was someone that was somewhat special to him. Their special relationship, their playful arguments, Elsword had had not one of those with another, she was the first and possibly the only one. And to fall in love with someone like that, Elsword didn't completely hated it. He was curious about the emotions he was feeling, yet he accepted it. And he lost that person. That person isn't the same.

"Get up,"

His voice came out rather harsh and slightly raspy. He has been in a governmental meeting for hours, and indeed he was exhausted. Although he was happy that he came back to his chamber with Aisha in it, he wasn't happy about her behavior toward him.

Aisha raised herself up, afraid of his cold personality, afraid of what he was going to do to her. Then he grabbed her slender, trembling fingers. As Aisha felt the warmth of his masculine fingers, she glanced up. Her violet eyes were tearing up as she stared into the expressionless of his crimson eyes.

"Aisha,"

He said her name.

"Yes… your highness,"

"Aisha,"

He repeated her name.

Then he glanced down at her fingers. There was a slight amount of cuts and one blister on her fingers, which turned wrinkly due to continuously touching the wet towel to clean. There was a hint of sympathetic emotions reflecting on his crimson eyes as he examined her fingers. Then he glanced up to meet her violet ones as Aisha flinched. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart beating rapidly, it was loud enough for the prince to hear.

"Don't be like the others… please,"

He said as he lowered his head toward their hands that were embracing one another. The knuckles of her hands were gently brushing his forehead. He said quietly with a pouty face; he seemed so… vulnerable in front of Aisha, at this moment. The prince who held his chin high as his hands crossed behind his back, as other lower ranks respectfully bowed their head, unable to meet his cold gazed eyes yet he was so defenseless, like a little child.

Aisha desperately wanted to hug him, to reassure him, tell him that she loves him, yet she couldn't. Because even though he was standing before her, grasping onto her hand, staring at her with his crimson eyes, saying her name with his deep voice― he was someone she could never have. He was too high for her, and she was too low for her. Aisha will for sure drag the value of his name down even when she is next to him. They're not meant to be. A girl saved from poverty and a boy with royalty running through his blood. Swallowing the fear down, she slowly gaped her lips as she quietly whispered,

"I am sorry, your highness…"

As her quiet whispers rang into Elsword's mind, he slowly raised his head up. His crimson eyes held melancholy as he frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

"I love you, prince Elsword. I dearly love you,"

She said without hesitation, and she continued.

"But we are not meant to be. I'm just an ordinary maid, and you are a prince of the country. I… can't drag you down to my rank, your highness,"

Although their love was mutual, she couldn't do anything except to reject him. This may only be a faint love, a love that will pass by and eventually fade away, how she wished that would be true instead of the painful love they have to face. Without looking up, without wanting to meet his eyes, Aisha slowly released the grip of his hands and pushed it away. Without meeting her eyes into his, she bowed her head and slowly walked outside of the room. As the scent of the incense faded away, the tears of sorrow faded in.

"Aisha…?"

As soon as Aisha walked outside of the chamber, Rena was standing not too faraway, holding onto a bucket of dirty water and cloths, certainly she was cleaning another chamber as well. Her emerald eyes were filled with nothing but concern for the petite maid's teary eyes. Aisha quickly wiped them away and portrayed a smile, but it was already too late for Rena to unnoticed. She walked closer and asked,

"Did.. something happen in there?"

She asked as she addressed the prince's chamber. It was fairly quiet, Aisha didn't even hear a single footstep inside the chamber as she stood next to the door.

"No, nothing happened,"

Aisha replied back with a smile, but Rena didn't buy it this time. While holding onto the bucket on top of her hips, she grabbed Aisha's hands with the other hand.

"You're going to tell me what happened this time, I'm not letting this slide by,"

Rena said with a firm voice as she dragged Aisha along, as their trail led them to the residence.

* * *

The two were following the wall of the outer part of the palace as it led to their residence.

"So… what happened?"

Rena asked with a slightly firm tone, although she tried to hide that fact. Aisha decided that this was the time to release her secret to the female, she couldn't hide it anymore from her closest person, she felt guilty enough for keeping a secret for this long from Rena.

"I… like Prince Elsword…"

Aisha carefully said as she glanced down at the ground before her. Then there was silence. Confused, Aisha lifted her head to see Rena, who stood there quite stunned.

"That's it?"

"Huh?"

"That's what's worrying you? Come on, Aisha! Almost every female here likes Prince Elsword!"

"...He likes me back…"

She said with a much careful tone this time. Then Rena caught on, she finally caught on to Aisha's deep secret, a secret that would ruin her life once again and bring her down to the lowest value within the palace. She glanced up at Rena, and realized that she was extremely surprised. Aisha was prepared for anything that could possibly happen at this moment; a slap, a punch, a kick, harsh words, she was prepared since day one.

"Ai...sha…"

Rena said. Aisha's eyes widened with surprise; Rena wasn't angered at her secret, nor was she disappointed. Rena was crying, crying with pity.

"You need to make sure you don't tell anyone else this, okay? I'll also make sure this doesn't slip out of my mouth,"

"Rena…"

Aisha gently said her name as tears were forming within her violet eyes once again. Such precious friend she had, a friend that was willing to cry with her, a friend that would feel her pain.

"You gotta know though… that's going to bring him down and disappoint everyone,"

"I know…"

"I'm sorry for saying this, but… it's a forbidden love…"

Aisha knew very well, all of Rena's words deeply ached into Aisha's heart even though it was nothing but truthfulness. A drop of tear slowly made its way toward the ground, wetting the soft dirt― and that was Aisha's reply to Rena's pitiness.

Although Aisha knew those words were true, she couldn't help but to feel an extreme pain aching into her heart. Forbidden love, how much that killed her.

Their feelings are mutual, but it cannot be shared.

* * *

 **note:**

HI Y'ALL THX FOR READING DIS DA END FOR DIS STORY  
/lmao jk kind of i guess

So what I'm planning to do is finish posting chapter six and seven today, what I've already written so far, and I'm going to discontinue this story.  
AND I'M GONNA REWRITE IT! Cause honestly, I have a better plot that makes so much more sense? Also, I don't think I'll be writing this in Elsword x Aisha, since it doesn't really fit their character...

The story will still remain historical, but the characters are going to bet different and they won't be maid or prince cause you know...  
it's kind of impossible to even have them meet outside of the palace like that LMFAO.

I apologize if you enjoyed this plot and this pairing... but I'm sure you will be disappointed if you read it up to the ending lmao.  
If you are ever curious about the ending, don't be afraid to PM me! I'll gladly answer c:

SO YEAH **I'll restart the story with a brand new plot, but with a similar setting WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS.**

ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR RANDOMLY DISCONTINUING THIS :C but i hope you guys look forward to the new plot!


End file.
